7 maneras de decir te quiero
by Washimishu-chan
Summary: Siete One-shots con las parejas más adorables de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Mucho, mucho, MUCHO fluff. Capítulo 1: Klema


En el pequeño cuarto, la luz de la luna penetraba débilmente. Tenue, iluminaba a los dos amantes, tumbados en la cama, la distancia entre ellos casi inexistente. Ema acariciaba el torso trabajado de su fiscal favorito, una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

-Klavier…

-¿Sí, Fraulein?

-¿Por qué tienes tantos tatuajes?

Al contrario de la mayoría de las estrellas de rock con buen físico, Klavier Gavin nunca accedía a ninguna sesión de fotos para él solo. Incluso cuando su grupo, los Gavinners, estuvo en su máximo éxito, no quiso dar a conocer su banda a base de fotos. "No necesito ninguna promoción para que a la gente le guste más mi música", le explicó él una vez a Ema. "Lo importante es hacer lo que te guste, y que la gente se lo pase bien." Pero había otra razón mucho más personal. Su torso y su espalda estaban cubiertos por tatuajes y, para él, eran algo que muy pocas personas habían visto.

-¿Qué por qué? –repitió él, sonriendo.- Cada tatuaje tiene una explicación, y es una parte de mí. ¿Ves este de aquí? –preguntó, señalando unas plumas negras cerca de su cadera. Ema acarició cada una delicadamente.- Fue el primero que me hice, cuando tenía trece años. Fue la primera vez que mi padre me llevó a cazar, en Canadá. Ahí maté a un pájaro, y me dio tanta pena que no volví a hacerlo nunca más. Ah, y este candado representa la separación de nuestra banda –añadió, intentando reprimir la tristeza que sentía. Siguió la explicación de sus tatuajes: una jaula, una guitarra, una calavera, una clave de sol, fa y do. Redescubrió algunos que incluso había olvidado que tenía. Klavier cogió la mano de su novia y hizo que acariciase un tatuaje de una rosa.- Este fue el último que me hice, cuando te conocí.

Ema acarició un poco más la rosa roja, que se encontraba justo encima de donde debía encontrarse el corazón del cantante. Colocó su palma entera sobre ella, y sintió sus latidos, regulares y rápidos. Se puso roja al ser consciente de que ella era la causa de esos latidos acelerados.

-Una vez estudiamos el efecto de los tatuajes en el cuerpo humano. Y aunque tengo que reconocer que son bonitos, solo son un veneno. Científicamente hablando –añadió al ver la expresión irritada pero divertida de Klavier. Ella sonrió en vez de disculparse y después se besaron dulcemente. Cuando finalizó el beso, Ema siguió, susurrando:

-Klavier.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué nunca vas a la playa, o a la piscina? Es la primera vez que te veo sin camisa.

-Hoy haces muchas preguntas, Fraulein –respondió él, riendo nerviosamente.- ¿Es por el bien de la ciencia?

-Siempre –replicó ella con ironía. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó, esta vez con fuerza y pasión. Klavier acarició sus costados, su espalda, respiró su pelo. Los dos sabían que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

-Muchas gracias, Los Ángeles. Sois un público excepcional. ¡Buenas noches!

Acompañado por los gritos histéricos de la gente, Klavier salió del escenario, su guitarra favorita en mano.

Tras la separación definitiva de los Gavinners, el fiscal había decidido seguir con su carrera como cantante en solitario. Con el encarcelamiento de Daryan Crescend, había tenido una época dura, con fans enfurecidos que le acosaban constantemente. Incluso había rumores de que él había sido el verdadero asesino, y que los dos rivalizaban por ver quien era el más popular en el grupo. Primero decidió dejarlo, pero después se dio cuenta de que la música era una parte muy importante en su vida.

Al dirigirse entre bastidores, se encontró con el rostro radiante de Ema Skye. Ella estaba presente en todos sus conciertos, cosa que agradecía y apreciaba. Sabía que no era algo fácil para ella, teniendo en cuenta su trabajo. Aunque ella no lo reconociese en su momento, había sido gran fan de los Gavinners. Como no serlo, si tenía que escuchar sus canciones veinticuatro horas al día y lidiar con el cantante principal todos y cada uno de los días lectivos. Muy a su pesar se sabía todas sus canciones, todas sus letras. Y ahora no solo era fan del único Gavinner que quedaba, sino que además era su novia desde hacía dos meses. Se abrazaron y Ema le dio la enhorabuena por otro concierto increíble.

"Klavier, Klavier, Klavier."

Aún se podía oír de fondo el bullicio y la excitación de la gente. Ambos rieron, y Klavier acarició su mejilla. "Gracias por venir, Fraulein. Sé que no te gustan los lugares con mucha gente". Ella sacudió la cabeza, tranquila. Ya se había acostumbrado a todas las fans, todo el éxito, lo que conllevaba: cámaras, paparazzi, revistas (estúpidas) del corazón. Al final del largo pasillo, unas chicas miraban al novio de la científica y le hacían gestos y miradas seductoras. "¿Quién es esa, su hermana?" "¿Has visto que gafotas lleva? ¿Y esa bata, pero de qué va?". Esto son cosas que Ema tenía que escuchar a menudo. Cogió su bolsa de Snackoos y se puso un puñado entero en la boca, mirándolas de mala manera. Su novio le puso una mano sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes –dijo- tu siempre serás mi fan número uno."

-Pf, Klavier, ¿le sueltas esas frases cliché a todas tus novias? Normal que todas acaben huyendo.

Él rió, claramente incómodo pero divertido. Quiso besarla, pero alguien le llamó.

-¡Klavier, gran concierto! –era su mánager, ignorando completamente la presencia de Ema. –Si pudieses seguirme a tu camerino, tenemos que discutir un par de cosas…

-Ja, klar.

Le dio un beso rápido en la frente y siguió a su mánager hasta una sala al final del pasillo. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y Ema se quedó sola en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y su bolsa de Snakoos. Pero solo uno segundos después, una figura entró. Una mujer de apenas veinte años. Pelo largo y pelirrojo, vestido negro y ajustado. Era claramente lo que cualquier persona calificaría de "atractiva". Sus ojos oscuros resaltaban por todo el rímel que llevaba puesto. Ema se preguntó cuantas capas de sustancia tóxica llevaría en su cara. Sorprendida, vio como ella se acercaba, mirándola como si fuese inferior.

-¿Seguridad? Aish, mira, estoy buscando a Klavier Gavin, dime donde está -ordenó, su voz tan aguda que Ema tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no estallar a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, el señor Gavin está en una reunión ahora mismo –respondió ella, divertida, siguiéndole el juego a la chica. Su cara le sonaba de algo, pero no sabría decir de qué.

-Aish, sí. Es tan guapo y misterioso. ¿Has visto sus ojos? ¿Y su pelo? Aish… seguro que es un hombre muy ocupado –Ema asintió, mientras se llevaba otro puñado de galletas a la boca. –Seguramente esté firmando ahora mismo nuestro contrato para nuestra gira en Europa, aish.

Ema sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones por un instante, y las palabras la golpearon como martillos. Klavier había dicho que no volvería a hacer giras internacionales, que no estaba interesado. Es por eso por lo que se había declarado a Ema, por lo que Ema había admitido sus sentimientos. Ella necesitaba estalibidad. Ella no podía seguir a la estrella del rock por el mundo, ahora que tenía un empleo estable y esperaba hacer nuevos descubrimientos científicos. A penas era capaz de seguirle por sus giras en Estados Unidos. Ema sabía que Klavier era muy famoso y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero por un momento se sintió extremadamente furiosa. Escrutó a la chica, con su bolso seguramente más caro de lo que ella podría permitirse en su vida, y dio gracias de que no tenía sus herramientas científicas a mano.

-¡He dicho que no, Paul! No me vengas con gilipolleces, esto es decisión mía y de nadie más. ¡No olvidaré esto!

Al final del pasillo, Klavier Gavin salía de su camerino, fuera de sí. Su mánager le llamaba, pero él hacía oídos sordos. Llegó hasta su novia en un instante y tomó su mano con fuerza. "Aish, Klavier, cariño. ¡Espérame!" Pero tampoco escuchaba a la chica, que dejó plantada ahí, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Ema le siguió hasta la salida, extrañada por su inusual comportamiento. "Sube, te llevaré a casa", dijo él cuando estaban delante de su moto. "Klavier, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó ella, preocupada, una vez el casco puesto. Pero él no dijo nada, puso las delicadas manos de la científica sobre su chaqueta, y la moto atravesó la ciudad a una velocidad que no estaba permitida.

Al llegar al pequeño apartamento de su novia, Klavier paró en seco, silencioso. Ema sabía que él ardía de ira, sus puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos. Ella bajó de la moto, seguido de él. Antes de entrar en su casa, ella puso ambas manos en su cara. Sabía que eso le tranquilizaba. Él tenía la miraba baja, repleta de odio.

-Klavier, mírame. Es por lo de la gira, ¿verdad?

El fiscal asintió, ligeramente sorprendido de que ella estuviese al corriente.

-Pasa y lo hablamos. Tranquilo.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá de su pequeño salón, y Klavier enterró su cara en sus manos, completamente desesperado. Odiaba que la gente le viese así: vulnerable, indeciso, preocupado. Ema hizo pequeños círculos en su espalda, cariñosa. No era la primera vez que él tenía una crisis así. Finalmente, Klavier levantó la cara, sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo.

-Hoy mi mánager me dijo que haría una gira de cinco meses por Europa. Todo el dinero será para las causas benéficas. Pero lo peor es que él ya ha accedido. No puedo decir que no, Ema. No puedo, ¿vale? Tenía unas deudas con él, y me ha dicho que se lo pague así.

El cantante miró a Ema directamente por primera vez desde que huyeron del concierto, y no vio enfado en su mirada. Sino decepción. Dejó de acariciar su espalda y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, apoyando su espalda.

-Klavier, siempre hay elección. Ese hombre no tiene derecho a decidir por ti. Si es lo que quieres, podrás pagárselo de otra manera.

-No, Fraulein, me temo que no. Además, ¿te imaginas lo que diría la gente si esto se descubre? "Fiscal demasiado egoísta para salir de su país deja que miles de niños mueran de hambre." Sé que te prometí que no me iría. Y no quiero. Te lo juro.

-…¿Y la chica? –preguntó Ema, sonando más protectora, cuando su intención era sonar neutral.

-Aly Light. Se supone que tengo que hacer la gira con ella, y nunca le he dirigido la palabra…

La científica suspiró, y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Él había hecho una promesa, y no había sabido cumplirla. Sabía lo importante que era para él la música. Pero, ¿por qué la música era más importante que ella? Se sintió reemplazada, marginada.

-Nunca puedo ser suficiente…

-¿Was, Fraulein?

-Nada, Klavier Gavin –replicó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Necesito tiempo para pensar. Puedes irte.

Él intentó decir algo más, pero al final se fue sin decir nada más. Cuando Ema estuvo segura de que estaba completamente sola, hundió su cabeza en una almohada y lloró silenciosamente. Por mucho que lo negase, se había encariñado demasiado con el guitarrista y no quería separarse de él.

* * *

La semana siguiente, los dos casi no hablaron. En el trabajo, todo el mundo se preocupaba por Ema Skye, que ya no tenía ni entusiasmo ni apetito de galletas. Pero ella solo daba excusas del estilo que tenía dolor de cabeza o un resfriado, y que se le pasaría rápidamente. Una tarde, recibió un mensaje:

_"Me da miedo el agua y no sé nadar. Por eso no voy ni a la piscina ni a la playa. Simplemente, el agua está fría y…mojada. En fin, pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Ya sabes, por el bien de la ciencia._

_Klavier."_

Enseguida siguió otro mensaje:

_"Nos vamos dentro de dos semanas. Lo siento de verdad Fraulein, sé que no puedes acompañarme, y no te pido que lo hagas._

_Klavier."_

Ella respondió unos minutos después:

_"No te preocupes. Espero que los cinco meses pasen rápido._

_Ema."_

Ema rió al imaginarse a un Klavier Gavin en una piscina de niños pequeños con un flotador rosa. Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, no contenta, pero sí con un peso menos encima. Sabía que no podía enfadarse con él.

* * *

Klavier estaba detrás de sus guardaespaldas, rodeado de fans. No pensaba que le siguiesen hasta el aeropuerto, ya que había procurado pasar desapercibido. Pero claro, ¿cómo pasar desapercibido si tu cara aparece en la carátula del disco más vendido del año? Realmente, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo de allí. Toda esa gente desconocida gritando su nombre le agobiaba por primera vez en su vida. Las últimas dos semanas no había hablado con Ema. Había mandado mensajes, llamado, incluso se había presentado varias veces en su casa. Pero nunca estaba, nunca respondía. Le ponía enfermo la idea de pensar que se iba para dejar a Ema sola, sin haber arreglado esto del todo.

Y de repente pensó en ella. Su rostro, su mirada triste. Sentada en el sofá, viéndole actuar en la televisión, tras un día duro investigando asesinatos. Ella no merecía esto. Él no tenía derecho a hacerle eso. Sabía que era fuerte, pero también que él era su mayor debilidad.

Y también la suya.

-Lo siento, Paul. Tengo algo que hacer. Dile a los pilotos que busquen algo para entretenerse mientras me esperan.

-¿¡Qué!?

Esquivó todos los guardias de seguridad, hábil. Dejó que sus guardas se encargasen de las fans, que gritaban tras él. Él empezó a correr hacia la salida, dispuesto a buscar a su pequeña científica. No podía irse. No de ese modo. Cogió su teléfono y marcó su teléfono. Al primer pitido, una voz ya familiar respondió:

-¿Sí?

-¿Ema? Dios mio, menos mal que respondiste. Quiero que hablemos. ¿Ema? –notó que la conexión empezaba a cortarse. –Ema, ¿dónde estás?

-…aquí.

El cantante se detuvo en seco, y se dio la vuelta. Su novia estaba justo delante de él, como siempre, con su bata, sus gafas, su mirada resuelta. En un instante estaba en sus brazos.

-Klavier, no podía dejar que te fueses sin despedirme. Espero que no te importe que haya tenido que sobornar a uno de seguridad para pasar.

Ella sonrió, aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo. Klavier la abrazó, y apoyó su mandíbula sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo. Ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Quería enseñarte una cosa. ¿Tienes un momento?

El fiscal asintió, curioso. Sorprendido, observó como Ema se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa para revelar su cuello. Ahí, justo en el espacio entre la clavícula y la mandíbula, un tatuaje negro de un pájaro que volaba resaltaba sobre su piel blanca.

-El pájaro eres tú –explicó ella, ligeramente sonrojada. –Eres libre, y yo no soy quien para retenerte aquí. La promesa que te hice hacer fue estúpida. Pero… -lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del cantante –pero eres mio, Klavier. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Ahora dependo de ti.

Vuelve. Por favor.

Él sacudió la cabeza, como incrédulo. Puso una mano en su cuello, y posó delicadamente sus labios en su tatuaje, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la científica. Le daba igual quien les viera, y ignoró todas las cámaras que les rodeaban. Ema se estremeció al contacto, y suspiró. Después, Klavier apoyó su frente sobre la suya, haciendo que sus narices se rozasen un poco. Ema sonrió, y susurró:

-Te quiero. Científicamente hablando.


End file.
